


sam and ponk cuddle not clickbait canon real??

by dropsbysam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND GAY, AWOOGA, Could be seen as romantic or platonic, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Smp, Head in hands, I Love Sam, M/M, Roadtrips, They are gay, and i want to cuddle someone, awesamponk, dropsbysam, god i just, im sad, im starved for dropsbysam content ok, owa owa, so im writing fanfics, they are on a roadtrip, theyre besties, uhhh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbysam/pseuds/dropsbysam
Summary: just ponk and sam cuddling bc they cant keep driving bc its raining. yea i wrote this at 2 am while crying and listening to dream's new song what abt it. also i did not read this over to fix anything im too tired(cross posted on wattpad)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	sam and ponk cuddle not clickbait canon real??

"I EAT BOYS UP, BREAKFAST AND LUNCH, THEN WHEN IM THIR- hey hey hey what? Why did you stop the music?" Sam's jam session was rudely interrupted by Ponk, his roadtrip buddy, who casually turned off the car as if they weren't driving in the middle of a road.

Ponk turned around to look at Sam, "it's raining too hard, we can't keep driving."

"Why did you just stop in the middle of the road?"

"Sam, I don't think you noticed but we're in a Walmart parking lot right now."

"Oh." Sam couldn't see out of the windows because of the rain, but he tried to anyways despite the obstacle.

Before Sam could even ask another question, the younger man spoke, "I don't know how long the storm's gonna last, but we have plenty of gas and snacks to get us through it." Ponk climbed into the backseat with Sam after grabbing his phone, reaching into the trunk of the car to grab a couple blankets and some snacks.

The green-haired man took the blankets and spread them over himself, fully intent on sleeping through the rainstorm. Ponk seemed to have other ideas.

Sam whined as his companion ripped the blankets away from him, suddenly very cold even though he had a hoodie on.

"D'you wanna cuddle or not?" Ponk asked, looking over at his friend, who nodded eagerly. The brunette smiled, draping the blankets over himself and Sam, wrapping his arm loosely around Sam's waist and snuggling into the crook of the taller man's neck. Sam responded by reaching out to hold Ponk's free hand, bringing his legs up to the seat and sighing contentedly. The position was a little awkward, but it was comfy. Sam could feel Ponk's breath on his neck and he shivered, leaning in closer, if that was even possible, to the ravenette.

They stayed like that, enjoying eachother's presence until the sky looked clear enough to keep going.


End file.
